Trick or Treat
by spif23
Summary: Dutchy is convinced Specs hates Halloween. By the end of the night, I'm sure he will. “C’mon Specs! It’s not a complete group hug if you don’t hug back!” Heheh, Happy Halloween everyone!


_Okay, so HAPPY HALLOWEEN! In the Halloween spirit, I'm taking some of my favorite newsie muses trick or treat (metaphorically). In this story we have Specs and Dutchy trik or treating, running into a few other newboys along the way! Btw, I'm writing this while on a bit of a sugar high and while listening to caramelldansen. Yeah, just a warning ^_^_

…_oh yeah *disclaims newsies* still not mine._

"Hey Specs, how come you won't say trick or treat?"

"Errr… isn't it saying that a little childish Dutchy?"

Dutchy has a look of horror plastered on his face. "What?!? It is _not _dorky to get into the true spirit of Halloween!" Dutchy gasps. "I know what it is! YOU HATE HALLOWEEN!"

"What? I don't hate Halloween Dutchy, I just think trick or treating is a little childish. There's a difference."

"Take that back!"

"What? Dutchy, it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is. You just said you hate Halloween!"

"Dutchy, we've already gone over this, I don't hate Halloween, I just think-"

"LALALA SPECS HATES HALLOWEEN! SPECS HATES HALLOWEEN!"

"_**Dutchy**_, stop it. People are starting to stare."

"I don't care! Let them stare! It's the truth!"

"Oh good god Dutchy, just go ring the doorbell."

"Fine, I will, and I'll actually say 'trick or treat' because I don't hate Halloween."

"_Dutchy-_"

"Trick or Treat!"

"Errr, aren't you boys a little old to be trick or treating?"

"What? You hate Halloween too?" Dutchy looked like he was near tears.

"Oh no no sweetie, I don't hate Halloween. Here if it'll make you happier I'll just give you some candy."

"S-so, you _don't _hate Halloween?"

"What was that dear? You need me in the Kitchen? Well okay. Good-bye boys, and Happy Halloween!"

"But I didn't hear-"

"Goodbye!" _door slams._

"Well that was strange, I sure didn't hear anyone calling for her."

"Dutchy, I think- you know what. Never mind."

"Well okay… hmmm, which house should we go to next Specs?"

"I really don't care."

"Why not Specs? Oh, that's right. I forgot, you hate Halloween."

"Hey guys! I didn't know you guys were going trick-or-treating!"

"Hey Blink and Mush! Guess what? Specs here hates Halloween."

_Blink and Mush gasp. _"What Specs? But why? Halloween is the best holiday ever!"

"Shh, don't say 'Halloween' around Specs, it makes him upset."

"What? Will you be quiet Dutchy! I don't-"

"See guys! I told you!"

"Woah, look how red he's getting!"

"**Will you all please **_**shut up**_**."**

"I'm sorry Specs, did I hurt your feelings? C'mon Mush and Blink, I think _someone_ needs a group hug!"

"Oh god, why? What could I have possibly done so bad that I deserved this?"

"C'mon Specs! It's not a complete group hug if you don't hug back!"

"Yeah Specs!"

"If I hug back will you stop saying I hate Halloween?"

"…Maybe…"

"C'mon Dutchy!"

"Only if you go to a house and say trick or treat with us!"

"Fine; One house."

"Yaaayyy!!!! I call ringing the doorbell!"

_Door opens and all say trick or treat._

"Woah, is that Specs?"

"Hiya Spot!"

"Err, hey Dutchy. Wow Specs, Dutchy and Mush and even Blink I can understand. But _you _Specs? I can't _wait _to tell the guys about this."

"Do you hate me God? Cause that's sorta the vibe I'm getting here."

"Yeah, well Happy Halloween… and watch out for strangers and look both ways before crossing the street!"

"Thanks Spot!"

"You're welcome Dutchy."

"I hate you Spot."

"Now Specs, you don't mean that! Spot is just being friendly! Now you apologize to him right now."

"Yeah Specs, I'm just trying be friendly."

_Through gritted teeth. _"I'm… so… _sorry._"

"That's right, now go get some more candy before your bedtime! Goodnight kiddos!"

"Thanks Spot!"

"God Dutchy, sometimes you're just so naïve."

"What, Specs?"

"Nevermind…"

_Heheh, so whaddya think? I sure had fun writing it. Just a nice little one shot to wrap up my Halloween evening. I love writing for Dutchy, he's so much fun. He's like a little kid :)_

_Anyways, review and you get a Dutchy Blink Mush group huggle! :D I love you all!_


End file.
